


Daddy

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian receives a letter from an old college aquaintance finding out that he has a daughter he never knew existed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian came home and grabbed his mail out of the box. He was surprised to see a letter from Libby Clarks, an old acquaintance from college and the only woman other than Lindsay that he’d ever fucked.

He sat on the couch and tore open the envelope, he sat back and began to read.

 

_Dearest Brian,_

_I know you’re wondering why after all this time I’ve contacted you. The truth, I’m dying Brian, I’ve been diagnosed with HIV after a former boyfriend left me a little surprise. Hell, a curse would be more like it. The reason I’m writing you is hard for me, after our one night of sex I found out I was pregnant. I’m sorry I never told you, but I didn’t think after your childhood, that you’d want a child. Katie is my life, she was born on August 3rd, 1993. She looks just like you. Her full name, is Kaitlyn Brianna Kinney._

_Please forgive me for not telling you, you are listed as her father on her Birth Certificate, and she is definitely your daughter. I can’t take care of her anymore Bri, I refuse to allow her to see me sick. I don’t want that for her. Please, if you are the man you used to be, take her and raise her as you should have had the chance to all along. She knows you are her father, and she knows I didn’t tell you. I never wanted to hurt her, but I have. Forgive me if you can, but love her as she is precious. I will be awaiting your answer._

_Love always,_

_Libby._


	2. Daddy

_Libby,_

_How in the HELL could you not tell me I had a kid! What kind of man do you think I am? Of course I’ll take her. She’s my daughter after all. Give me your phone number and send me a picture of Katie._

_Brian._

 

Brian couldn’t believe Libby had kept this from him. What he didn’t know, is that Lindsay had as well.

He walked into the Diner and sighed, how was he going to tell everyone. More importantly, how the hell was he going to tell Justin? 

“Bri what’s wrong?” Mikey asked. “I have something important to tell you.” Brian told him. Michael looked nervous, anytime Brian had something important to discuss it was usually bad.

“You look like hell.” Deb told him. “Gee thanks Deb.” He said sarcastically. “Is everyone here?” He asked Michael. “Yeah, Mel and Linds took Gus to the bathroom.” 

“Hey.” Justin said coming over and giving him a kiss. “Hey Sunshine.” He greeted him. “Bri what’s wrong?” Justin asked. “I’ll tell you in a minute.” Brian told him. Once everyone was there, Brian took a deep breath. It felt weird to find it hard to say something to them, but they were his family, although he’d never admit it.

“I have a kid.” He blurted out. “Well duh honey, we’re looking at him.” Deb said tickling Gus. “I mean I have another kid, a girl, her name’s Katie.” Brian told them. A chorus of “What!” and “When” came from each of them, all but Lindsay that is.

“Apparently some girl I knew in College, Libby Clarks, she was the only other woman I slept with other than Linds.” Brian told them. “She wrote me a letter, it came yesterday, telling me I have a child, her name is Kaitlyn Brianna Kinney and from the birthday she gave me, it sounds right.” “She’s eleven, almost twelve.” He added.

“Damn.” Deb said quietly. “Brian, I don’t know how to tell you this...” Lindsay started. “Tell me what Linds?” He asked growing suspicious. “I’m so sorry Brian, she made me swear not to tell you.” She said almost in tears. “You knew.” He said quietly. “Brian please.” She said and he glared at her. “YOU FUCKING KNEW!” “HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!” He yelled at her.

“Brian calm down.” Justin said and Mel wrapped her arms protectively around Lindsay. 

 

“Em, take Gus outside please.” Debbie told him. “Sure, come on buddy.” Emmett said and picked him up. Once Gus was out of hearing range Debbie fixed a glare on Brian. “Brian Aiden Kinney, if you don’t calm down I swear I’ll knock your ass from one end of Liberty to the other.” 

“She knew Deb, she knew I had a little girl and she never bothered to tell me!” He yelled at her. “Brian she made me swear! I didn’t want to not tell you, you know you mean more to me than that!” Lindsay yelled through her tears. “There’s more isn’t there Bri.” Justin said trying to defuse the situation.

“Libby has HIV, she got it from a former boyfriend and she asked me to take Katie in.” He told him. “Are you going to?” Michael asked. “What the hell kind of question is that Mikey? She’s my daughter, of course I’ll take her.” Brian told him. “How do you even know she’s yours Brian?” Ben asked. “Truthfully, I don’t, but I’m flying to Virginia as soon as I get a picture of her. I’ll take a paternity test there.” He told them. “I’m coming with you.” Justin told him. “I didn’t figure you’d let me go alone.” Brian told him and kissed him. “Thanks baby.” He whispered. “Anytime.” Justin said and smiled.


	3. Daddy

“Are you as nervous as I am?” Brian asked Justin as they walked up to Libby’s driveway.. “If she was my daughter, I would be.” He told him. “She is your daughter Sunshine, as much as mine.” Brian told him and kissed him. They walked to the door and knocked. An auburn haired girl came racing out the door and threw herself into Brian’s arms. “Daddy!” Katie squealed and hugged him. Justin stepped back and let Brian hold onto his baby girl. 

“God, you look just like me.” Brian said as he held her face in his hands. “That’s what mom says.” Katie said laughing. “Who’s that?” She asked looking at Justin. “Katie, this is Justin, my partner.” Brian told her. “Mom said you were gay, but she didn’t say your partner was such a fox!” Katie said and went over to hug Justin.

Libby came to the door. “Katie, let them come in.” She scolded light heartedly. Katie blushed, “Sorry, come on in.” She said and practically pulled Brian inside. “Bri it’s good to see you.” Libby told him. 

“Libby, you look like hell.” Brian told her. “Thanks.” Libby said laughing. “Brian!” Justin scolded. 

“It’s ok, Justin isn’t it?” Libby asked. “Yeah, nice to meet you.” Justin said extending his hand. Libby took it and pulled him into a hug. “Mom, can I stay at Daddy’s hotel room tonight?” Katie asked.

“Katie!” Libby scolded. “Sure you can munchkin.” Brian said and she squealed her happiness. “Brian I don’t know.” Libby said. “Look, you kept her from me for eleven years, I’m taking her tonight.” Brian told her.

She sighed and sat down. “Alright, you win.” “When can I take her to Pittsburgh?” Brian asked. “So soon?” Libby asked. “School starts in two weeks and I’d like to have her registered.” 

“Brian please.” Libby said almost in tears. “Libby, you deliberately kept her from me, you already signed the custody papers, I’m taking her.” Brian told her, his voice as cold as ice.

“Mom?” Katie said seeing the tears in her eyes. “I’m ok baby, just a little something in my eye.” Libby lied. “What about the paternity test?” Libby asked. “I don’t need one, she’s a female version of me.” Brian said.

“Bri, you need to take one, if for nothing else than to make sure.” Justin told him. “Ok, we’ll take the damn test.”

 

 

 

One week later:

Brian looked as his baby girl slept on the plane. The paternity test had told him what he already knew, Katie was his. When the plane landed in Pittsburgh Justin stood up to get their carry ons and Brian woke Katie up.

“We’re home baby, time to wake up.” Brian told her brushing her hair out of her eyes. “Ok daddy, I’m up.” She said groggily sitting up. She clutched at the locket on her neck and Brian knew she was going to miss Libby a lot. It had been a tearful goodbye for the two, but Katie was happy about living with her father.

When they walked out of the gate they were surrounded by the family. Katie hid behind Brian as hugs and kisses were exchanged. “And this must be the beautiful little miss Katie we’ve heard so much about.” Emmett said. “Hi, I’m Katie Kinney.” She said warming up to him. “We know who you are honey.” Deb said gently.

“Katie, this is Grandma Deb, the one I told you about.” Brian said. Debbie looked at Brian and mouthed “Grandma?”. Brian just shrugged and Deb felt a surge of happiness.

“That’s Emmett, Ted, Lindsay, Mel, Ben, Michael, and the little man over there is your brother Gus.” Justin told her. “I think we need to take her to the diner, she’s worn out.” Brian told Justin.


	4. Daddy

It had been three months since Katie had moved in, and Brian was still adjusting to life as a full time parent.

Justin was so at ease with Katie, he made her breakfast every morning, made sure she had lunch money for lunch, and basically was a mister mom. The two of them had grown close over the three months, and Brian was beginning to think that it should always be like this.

 

That night after Katie was in bed, Brian decided to say the three words Justin longed to hear.

“Bri are you ok?” Justin asked growing concerned. “I’m fine, but there’s something I have to tell you.” He told him and Justin paled, Brian knew he was imagining the worst.

“Who is he?” Justin asked. “His name is Justin, and I love him.” Brian told him. “I can’t believe you... What?” Justin said looking confused. “I love you Justin, I always have, I just never knew how to say it.” Brian told him. “Katie told me something earlier that made me admit it.”

Flashback, earlier that day:

“Dad, you love me right?” Katie asked. “Of course I do, don’t ever think otherwise.” Brian told her.

“You love Justin too right?” Katie asked. “Yeah I do.” Brian said before realizing it. “I knew it!” Katie exclaimed. “Katie, I meant, I...” “I know you love him, and you’ve admitted it, just tell him.” She told him.

End of flashback.

 

“See, there’s this blonde twink that wouldn’t go away, no matter what I did, or said. I couldn’t get rid of him, and now, I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Oh Brian.” Justin said, his eyes filling with tears. “I love you Justin, marry me.” Brian told him fishing a ring out of the night stand.

“Are you sure?” Justin asked not wanting to get let down. “As sure as I am that I love you and I can’t imagine my life without you.” Brian told him and slipped the ring on his finger.

“Yes Brian, I’ll marry you.” Justin told him and kissed him.


	5. Daddy

I woke up in dad’s hotel room the morning after he arrived and I was snuggled between him and Justin. I knew he was my dad the minute I saw him, we look so much alike.

When mom told me about what really happened, and that she’d never told daddy about me I hated her. I’d wanted a daddy my entire life, and I’d had one, only he didn’t know I existed. I know the only reason she told him is because of the HIV. I’m not stupid, we had sex ed in school and they told us all about it. I knew from the medicines she was on and the fact that I overheard her telling Lindsay about it. I don’t hate her now, I never really did, I was just so mad at her. 

That day I showed daddy and Justin all around Virginia Beach. We went into IHOP for lunch after I promised them that the food there was excellent. Daddy ordered a turkey sandwich on rye, while Justin and I both had cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshakes, chocolate for Justin, strawberry for me.

I showed daddy my gymnastics building and introduced him to my teacher Ms. Jo. 

The next two weeks went by really fast and then the day we were supposed to leave arrived. I hugged mom really tightly and we were both crying. 

“Mommy!” I wailed holding onto her. “I know baby girl, I know it’s hard and I know you don’t wanna leave, but you have to baby, I’m sick and I can’t take care of you anymore.” I looked into her blue eyes and saw the tears streaming down her face. “I promise you baby, I will always be with you.” She told me lifting my hand and placing it where my heart is. “Right there Katie, I’ll be right there, whenever you need me just listen to your heartbeat and I’ll be there for you, I promise.” She said.

Finally they called our plane and daddy picked me up. “Nooooo! Mommy! Mommy don’t leave me!” I screamed and cried as daddy carried me to the plane.

“I love you Katie Brianna, I always will.” She said loudly. I just buried my face in daddy’s shoulder crying. “I know baby girl, I know.” He said softly. “I don’t wanna go!” I wailed. “I know, but I promise you that you’ll like it there.” He said and kissed my forehead. When we boarded the plane and sat down, with Justin in the aisle seat and daddy in the middle, I just laid my head on his lap crying until I fell asleep.

He woke me up as we landed in Pittsburgh and I felt a little better knowing I was with him, and knowing that he would always keep me safe. Once we got off the plane we were surrounded by people and I immediately hid behind daddy.

“So this must be little miss Katie.” One of the guys said, at least I thought it was a guy, I couldn’t be sure the way he was acting. “I’m Katie Kinney.” I said formally. “We know who you are honey.” A lady with red hair said gently. Daddy introduced me to everyone and I recognized Gus right away from the pictures daddy showed me. “Hi Gus, I’m your big sister Katie.” I said kneeling down to his level.


	6. Daddy

I slowly got used to my life in Pittsburgh. I made friends almost instantly, and joined the Gymnastics team close by. 

Daddy was great, he took me to gymnastics and watched me practice. I was born a natural gymnast, that’s what my coaches always said. I took the balance beam with ease and performed my routine I’d been doing for a month now. Competition was this Saturday, and I was really hoping Daddy would come, Mom always came for my competitions.

“Daddy, you don’t have to work Saturday do you?” I asked when I was done. “Nope, I’m off why?” He asked. “The Competition is Saturday and Mom always came to my competitions, and I was wondering if you’d come.” I told him. “Baby, there’s no where I’d rather be.” He said.

“Will Justin come too?” I asked. “Most likely, since I can’t keep him away from you.” He said laughing. “What does that mean?” I asked confused. “He’s turned into a mister mom.” He told me.

We invited all of the family, and I made sure to get enough seats reserved. 

The night of the competition I was terrified. “I can’t do it.” I told Grandma Deb. “Baby, there is nothing in this world you can’t do, it’s just nerves you’ll be fine.” She told me. “Come on cutie, it’s almost Showtime.” Uncle Em said and took my arm like a gentleman.

“Hey Katie, who’s the fruitloop?” Adrian, one of the guy gymnasts’ said referring to Emmett. “He’s my Uncle and he is NOT a fruitloop!” I said glaring at them. “Fag.” Adrian whispered to Tony, the other guy gymnast.

I was about to knock his lights out when someone grabbed my arm. “No fighting.” Dad said and I glared. “He called...” “I don’t care what he said Kaitlyn, you are NOT to ever throw the first punch unless it’s a life and death situation.” He told me seriously. “Like that stops you.” I said giving him the Kinney glare. He fixed it right back onto me. “Alright, calm down and let’s get you to competition.” Justin said and I smiled my thanks at him.

My name was called to join my team and the competition started.

When my turn on the floor came I was nervous. It’s one thing to have your dad watch you in practice, but it was my first competition with him there and the entire family was there.

“You’ll be fine.” Deb’s words played in my head and my music hit. I went out and did my routine. When I landed I knew I’d done really well. 

That night I competed like my life depended on it. 

 

When the end of Competition came and I realized that I’d won, I was ecstatic.

This was only Regionals, my goal is the Olympics. “Slow down kiddo, you’re way too young to even think about Olympic training.” Dad said. “Dad, Dominique Moceanu was younger than me when she started training for Olympic gold!” I said dancing around in the parking lot.

“Yeah well, I’d like you to concentrate on school and a realistic career.” He said and I was appalled. 

“Gymnastics IS a real career!” I said angrily. “Excuse me, Katie?” A woman said coming over. “Yeah?” I said. “My name’s Cara Morris, I’m the Olympic trainer for women in Pittsburgh, and I’d like for you to consider joining my team.” She told me. “Oh my god!” I screeched. 

“I’m Brian Kinney, Katie’s father.” Daddy said holding out his hand. “Mr. Kinney, I do hope you’ll consider it, your daughter has a lot of talent.” Cara said shaking his hand. “I want Katie to focus on school and be a normal kid.” Daddy said stubbornly. “Well, if you change your mind here’s my card, she’d be a real asset to the team, she could be the next Kerri Strugg.” She said and walked away.

“Brian, I think we should talk about this.” Justin told him in the car on the way home. “Nothing to talk about Sunshine.” He said and gave him the glare. “We’re talking, later.” Justin said firmly.

“Night.” I said going upstairs and going into the bathroom to take a shower.


	7. Daddy

“Justin, there’s nothing to talk about, I want her to focus on school.” I told him. “Bri, she’s Olympic material.” He told me. “I know.” I said sighing. “Then what’s the problem?” He asked. “Think about it Sunshine, what if she makes it all the way to the Olympics, and then loses, she’s eleven years old, something like that could crush her.” I tried to explain. “Brian, if you don’t let her try then later on she’s going to hate you for it.” 

“I know, but she’s already been through so much, I don’t want her to get hurt again.” I tried to explain.

“Daddy, I know the risks, but I really want this.” She said coming downstairs. “If I let you do this your grades stay like they are.” “And, any time you want to stop, you tell me, don’t force yourself.” I told her. “Dad, I know you worry, but I’ll be fine.”

I called Cara a few minutes later and we agreed to meet at the Diner to go over the details. Katie went to Linds and Mel’s, and Justin and I went to the diner. When we arrived she was already there. “Cara.” We greeted her. “Brian, Justin.” She greeted us. We sat down and Deb came over to take our order. “Just coffee.” I told her. “Baby, you need to eat.” She scolded. “Deb, it’s really not a good time.” “Don’t you get all high and mighty with me Brian Kinney, now you order some food.” She ordered. “Fine, my usual.” I sighed. “Do you always let her boss you around like that?” Cara asked. “Deb? Yeah, she’s practically the only mom I ever had.” I told her.

“We’re here to talk about Katie, not chitchat.” Justin interrupted. “Yes of course, Katie.” Cara said. “Well, basically she’ll train with my girls, become a member of the team, she’ll have tutors when we’re in competitions out of the area for school, so you don’t have to worry about that, we know education is the most important thing.” 

“How much is this going to cost me?” I asked. “If money is an issue, we have sponsors for a lot of our girls, who have the talent, but not the money.” She said. “Money isn’t an issue, how much.” “By the time we get to the Olympics, $500,000.00" “Are you fuckin kidding me! That much money, for what!” I exploded. “Bri, calm down.” Justin said and glared at me. “Food, travel expenses, equipment, outfits, and tutoring.” She told me calmly, apparently she was used to parents outraged by the price. “This isn’t going to happen overnight gentlemen, Katie will have to train hard, and it could take up to five years if not longer.” She told us.

“If I may ask, who is Katie’s father, you or Justin?” “I am her biological father, but Justin is her father as well.” “I only ask, because I have to have parental signatures for everything, and it would be better if I had both signatures.” She explained. “I can’t sign anything, I’m not her legal guardian.” Justin said sadly. “Here is the contract, it’s just a legal document that protects both yourself, and me, if anything changes.” She explained. “I’ll have my lawyer take a look at it, and I’ll get back to you.” I told her. “I understand.” She said and we shook hands. She left and Justin and I sat there. “What do you think Sunshine?” I asked. “I think we need to talk to Mel, and then to Katie.” He told me.

 

Deb arrived with my sandwich then, and sat down across from us. “So, what’s going on?” She asked. “That was an Olympic trainer, she wants Katie on her team.” I told her. “Jesus Mary and Joseph! My granddaughter on an Olympic team!” She yelled. “Deb, calm down, she’s not on the team yet.” 

“And why not?” She asked. “Because, we have to talk to Mel and have her look at this contract first, if everything looks ok, we’ll talk to Katie and decide from there.” Justin told her. “You listen to me, you let that girl on that team, I’ve seen her Brian, she’s amazing.”

“I know she is, she really is the next Kerri Strugg.” I told her smiling. “Is Brian Kinney actually smiling?” Justin asked sarcastically. “Yeah well, even I can smile every once in a while.” I said and pinched him. “Ow! Hey!” He yelled. “Alright boys, behave.” Deb laughed. “Yes mother.” We both said at the same time. 

When we left the diner and drove to Mel and Linds’, I knew my decision was made. Come hell or high water, Katie was joining that team. We went in and Mel looked over the contract. “Everything looks fine Bri, you’re protected if she decides to quit, and they’re protected if she doesn’t make the US team.” Mel told me. We took Katie and Gus home for the night, and left.

The next morning we talked it over with Katie. “You understand that this doesn’t mean that you’re getting special treatment, or that when you are on the road with the team that you can slouch off?” I asked. “Daddy, I understand, but what does it mean that I have to have a parent or guardian with me at all out of state competitions?” She asked. “It means, that Justin or I, or both, will be with you.” I explained. “But Justin isn’t my guardian yet.” She said. “Katie, Justin would like to adopt you.” I told her. “But what about mom?” She asked. “Baby, your mom signed over her rights when she gave me custody.” I explained.

“Because she’s sick?” She asked. “Yes, because she’s sick and she knows how the law works regarding gay couples and children.” I told her. “So this means you and Justin have to get married soon.” She said grinning. “Yes, we’re getting married on Saturday, just don’t tell Justin yet, it’s a surprise.”

 

Emmett and Lindsay worked together to pull off the wedding. It was all arranged, and Saturday was getting closer and closer.


	8. The Wedding

  
Author's notes: Well, I finally married them! There you go Sid!  


* * *

 

Brian’s POV:

Saturday arrived before I knew it and I was in our room at the house. Yes house, I’d bought a house for us and we were to move in soon. The loft is too small for all three of us and Katie needs a real bedroom and not a couch.

Katie was at Mel and Linds’ getting ready, and Justin was at the loft. Mikey and Ben are here helping me.

Two hours later and it was time, I was nervous as hell as we entered the Pittsburgh Victorian Hotel. I’d pulled a few strings with a client who owns the hotel to get us in. We went to the ballroom where everyone was waiting and Katie waved to me. "You look great daddy!" She called to me. "Thanks baby girl, you look beautiful." I told her and walked over. I took my place and Justin came into the room and it was then that I really realized why Debbie calls him Sunshine. 

He stood in front of me and I smiled at him, really smiled. "Today we come together for the joining of two souls, Brian and Justin stand before us as men who are no longer two separate souls, but are now one soul dwelling in two bodies." "It is with great love, great courage, and great faith in each other that they become one. At this time Brian and Justin would like to speak to each other."

I looked into Justin’s eyes and reached over to wipe away a tear, my little drama princess was crying. 

"Justin, from that first night I knew there was something different about you. I cast you aside for far too long because I was afraid. Afraid to open up my heart, afraid you’d love me back, and most of all, afraid that if I told you how I felt you’d leave. I knew I loved you before the bashing, and afterward I was afraid to tell you because I’d almost lost you once and I couldn’t deal with it. When my daughter came into our lives she made me realize that loving you without you knowing it wasn’t enough. I want to marry you, and I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much I love you. I love you Justin Taylor and with this ring, I pledge my life to you." I put the ring on his finger and felt a tear slide down my own cheek.

 

Justin looked at me, tears pouring down his face. 

"Brian, I knew I loved you the moment I saw you. With everything we’ve been through a lot of people said we’d never make it here. That it would never happen. I knew we’d make it here, I knew you loved me, and I’ve always known I loved you. Our lives were blessed with the arrival of our daughter. Katie helped us to realize that our love is never ending, and that together we can overcome everything.

For the rest of my life I will always be here, by your side as I have always been. I love you Brian Kinney and with this ring, I pledge my life to you." He put the ring on my finger and we both were crying. 

 

"I pronounce you to be Married." I kissed him, hard. Everyone clapped and I could see tears pouring down Deb’s cheeks. Katie was beaming and even Mikey was crying. "I can’t believe he really did it." He said to Ben. 


End file.
